A Fall Night
by divamiho
Summary: Some Sven and Romelle lemon flavored fluff.


Voltron is owned by WEP.

Sven inhaled the crisp bite of the Polluxian autumn air as he closed huge glass and wood doors to his bedroom's balcony. The young man took a moment to look at the night sky. It was a deep, twilight blue with thousands bits of light every were, each twinkling their own little dance. Stifling a yawn he turned his thoughts from the heavens towards his awaiting bed. Working to rebuild the ravaged planet was long and tiring, but as with most things that take hard work and years to build, it will be a great achievement. He had no doubt in his mind that his current home would once again flourish. This however, did not change the fact he ached and was dead tired. He was in the nearby village today helping in the fields for the harvest. Carrying bushels of Polluxian apples from the orchards to the barn to be cleaned and sorted. It was a simple task and the harvest was a good one. The old trees that had managed to endure the Drule attack had showed their ivory blooms in grand form in the spring. Sven yawned again and scolded himself for letting his mind wonder off like that. It was definitely time for bed. Pulling back the soft bed clothes he settled down into the bed. Covering himself, he reached over to turn off the lamp on the night stand. The light of the evening sky made its way into his room. The peaceful glow from the heavens and the caress of the bed lulled Sven into a sound sleep.

Romelle tossed once again, unable to sleep. Sitting up in her bed, she let out an annoyed sigh. She was restless. It was not restlessness from the responsibility as Princess of Pollux It was a more natural reason. It had started this afternoon as she was talking with the village leader and the orchard owner about preparations for the winter and things that were needed to be ready for the coming spring. At the barn were the harvested fruit was being processed, she had caught a glimpse of Sven carrying a large container full of apples balanced on his right shoulder. Romelle felt her mouth go dry as she watch him go by. Taking note of how she could see the muscles in his arms and shoulders move as he balanced the load. Her eyes drifted lower to take a good look at his tight derriere. The memory of being held in those same strong arms drifted in the back of her mind. She felt her heart start to flutter and a familiar ache stirred inside her. It was the giggling of a group of young women nearby that snapped her out of her daydreaming. The ladies were also staring in the same direction as she. Both the elder and the land owner chuckled and mumbled something about youth. She flushed slightly and then carried on like nothing had happened. She had spent the rest of the day working with that image of the young Norwegian playing in her mind. The evening had proved to be no different. She had tried pacifying her need earlier, but it didn't satisfy her desire to feel his skin, to smell his scent, to taste him on her lips and to hear his voice. Again a frustrated sound came from her throat. She had had enough. She hopped out of bed and turned on the small lamp on her vanity. Heading to her wardrobe, she quickly changed out of her night gown. Now ready she slipped on her satin robe and left her room. Her experiences fighting with Sven on Doom had made getting down the castle halls without being noticed a simple thing. Reaching her destination, she opened the door and quietly slipped in.

The room was lit by the evening light, cool and calming. After closing the door, she softly padded her way to his bed, undoing her belt as she moved. Romelle sat softly on the edge of the bed. The princess sat there for a moment , admiring his face. Handsome as always, even in the dim light she could see the rough stubble around his chin. She could hear the rhythmic sounds of his breathing, watching his chest rise and fall as he slept. Taking off her robe, she leaned over and lightly brushed her lips across his. Sven moved a bit and let out a quiet moan. Romelle sat back up, waiting for him to respond.

His eyes fluttered open then widened in alarm as he quickly sat up. It took a split second for Sven's eyes to adjust to the dim light. Now seeing who was sitting beside him, he relaxed.

"Romelle." he said tiredly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was going to ask her what was wrong, but the words didn't come out when he glance back at her. There she sat looking at him through heavy lidded eyes and a seductive smile on her lips. Her hair shined in the sliver glow from the moon, some of it draping over her shoulders. He then noticed her lack of clothing outside a pair of long fingerless gloves and some thigh high stockings from what he could tell.

"Couldn't sleep...", she whispered softly as she edged herself closer to him, resting a hand against his cheek. She then moved her hand so her fingertips could softly brush against his lips. Sven let out a sigh as his lover's feather-light touches moved across his lips. He tenderly kissed the tips as they tickled him. He took her hand into his and moved it away from his face. Sven looked at Romelle as their fingers intertwined.

"And I take it I can help you with that?" he asked in his heavy accent, a playful grin on his lips. With their fingers still entwined, he lifted the back of her hand to his mouth and kissed it lovingly. Smiling, she pulled her hand away from his grasp and leaned toward him, her lips only a breath away from his.

"I was hoping you could."was her answer in a seductive tone. Not waiting for an answer, she captured his mouth in a gentle kiss. She moved forward , bring herself closer, she put one hand on his chest and the other in his hair. A deep noise rumbled from Sven's throat as he returned the kiss. His tongue playing across her bottom lip. She eagerly took his tongue into her mouth, stroking it with her own. Here they were in his bed , their tongues waring with each other in a heated kiss. Finally, Romelle broke the kiss when her need for air became too great. Her breathing was as heavy as his own. He drank in the sight of her. Even in the darkness he could see how her firm breasts with engorged nipples moved with every breath she took.

She gave him a mischievous smile as she climbed upon the bed, throwing the covers aside and straddled him, again capturing his mouth with her own. Sven groaned as he felt her grind her pelvis against his groin. Once again breaking the kiss, she shifted and with excited fingers she unbutton his night shirt and pulled it open in a swift, rough motion. Her lover gasped as she ran her hands down his chest, loving how his muscles twitched under her caress. Kissing him lightly again, she then ran her tongue along his jaw, feeling the rough whiskers, then moved to the base of his neck. Once there, she began to suck on the spot gently, not want to bruise the skin. Sven's eyes were shut tight as Romelle's touches sent his mind and body into a sexual fever. Feeling Sven's body responding to her stimulation, she once again ran her tongue along him down to his right pectoral, stopping at the nipple. After flicking it softly several times, she took into her lips and sucked hard.

She heard Sven make a hissing noise as she felt his fingers run through her hair and his other hand firmly grasped her breast, kneading it gently. When his calloused thumb brushed against her sensitive nipple, she lifted herself up to give him better access to her bosom.

Sitting up, Sven wrapped his arm around her small waist and placed the hand that was in her hair on the back of her neck. His tongue swirled around a protruding bud. He felt her arms go around his neck, her fingers grabbing a hold of his ebony hair. He could smell her scent, she was starting to perspire. With a quiet chuckle, he took the nipple and areola into his mouth sucking on it greedily. A moan of pleasure escaped from the woman in his arms. She started grinding herself against Sven when he took the other breast in his mouth to suck on it while his tongue teases the swollen tip. She continued to grind herself against him and could feel his hard manhood through the thin fabric of his pajama bottoms, rubbing up against her hot folds.

Sven released her breast as Romelle's gyrations were pushing him to the brink. The clothing around his groin was soaked with her need for him and it was becoming too much.

"Love!" he choked out. "Please...too close!" he said as his jaw clinched tight. Moaning once again, she let Sven go and pulled from his embrace. He fell back onto the pillows with a breath of relief.

With her need overwhelming her, she tugged loose the string of his pants and pulled them down and off, tossing them to the floor. The princess once again moved back to her protector, positioning herself above him. His hard penis pulsated in her hand, as she fondled it lovingly.

"I need you..." she stuttered, moving his swollen cock to the entrance of her sex. When she heard Sven blurt out "Yes!", she swiftly impaled herself on him, devouring every bit of him. Romelle's cry of joy filled Sven's ears as a wave of pleasure assaulted his body and soul. She was so wet. His mind spun from the wonderful, warm velvet that surrounded him and her obvious need for him.

Romelle stilled for a moment, relishing the feeling of Sven inside her. His erection throbbing with desire. Her heart beat even faster as her body and spirit finally received what it so desperately wanted.

Placing her hands on his flat stomach, she began to move her hips. She moaned as she felt Sven move inside of her. Through lust glazed eyes, Sven looked up at her as her body moved against him. Her eyes were closed with the expression of pure bliss on her pretty face. He reached up and caressed her cheek, his thumb resting on her bottom lip while brushing lightly. He then placed his other hand on her hip. Whispering her name, he dug his heels into the mattress, thrusting his hips upward to match her movements.

Romelle gasped as she felt him move deeper inside of her. Soon the sounds of bed springs squeaking to the rhythm of their love making filled the air along with grunts, whimpers and moans in random intervals.

Romelle leaned over, kissing her lover passionately, her hand gripping his shoulders tightly. Their tongues danced with each other . Sven's strong, rough hands gripped her tight ass firmly . He shifted his legs, to enable him tothrust faster and deeper into her.

They once again groaned out each other's names as the princess leaned back, her hands gripping his sides. She tossed her head back, due to Sven's intense bucking. He was driving her to the brink. Sven lifted his head off of the pillow, his body drenched in sweat. His hands still gripping the wet skin of her buttocks. Her vaginal muscles squeesed him tighter and tighter. The space explorer's body shook violently as he reached his limit.

A deep, powerful grunt was heard as he shot his load into her. Romelle cried his name as she felt his hot seed flow through her. It was too much. Her body also began convulsing, her walls spasming to milk every last drop from her lover. Once their orgasms passed, Romelle collapsed on top of Sven as his body went limp underneath her.

"I love you." they softly whispered to each other.

Sven inhaled and was greeted to that distinct smell in the air. A mixture of his and her musky scents and salty sweat. After savoring the feeling of being inside her for a bit more, Sven reluctantly pulled out of her as she made a quiet sound of protest. After kissing her forehead, he pulled his arms free of the night shirt. He then moved to a more comfortable position, with his love's head resting on his chest, his hand placed on her hip.

Romelle snuggled more into him, finally at peace. Warm, safe, and loved. At one time, not long ago, she thought she would never feel those three things again. After Doom ravaged her home, killed her father and eldest brother and then dragged her away to be the prince's royal sex toy, she only had her rage and drive for vindication to keep her going. Despite the rapes, beatings and abuses, she still fought Lotor, the Prince of Doom. Finally, after her attempts to escape, verbal and physical attacks and flat out hatred she showed to him, he grew tired of trying to break her will and threw into the Pit of Skulls to die. There, at what seemed to be the end of her life, she found the man that would help heal the mental and physical wounds caused by Doom. She had no idea that the wild man that saved her life in the depths of the enemy planet would become her protector, her friend and finally her lover. She shivered as her treatment on Doom came to mind.

"Cold?" Sven asked as he sat up holding her to his chest with one arm and the other reaching for the bed clothes. Once covered, he laid back into the fluffy pillows, his mate's head still resting on his chest. After a few minutes, soft breathing broke her train of thought. Pushing away memories of Doom from her mind, she closed her eyes. There was no way that those experiences were going to ruin the serenity of being here with her love. Soon a peaceful sleep overtook the young woman. They would be ready to face the new day, no matter what fate had in store for them.

End.


End file.
